


The Ring In The Closet

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love Confessions, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Stiles didn't mean to, he wasn't spying on Theo's things, he just wanted a tie.But he can't unsee the ring box he now holds in his hands.Is he ready to say yes If Theo pops the question?
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	The Ring In The Closet

Stiles wasn’t spying on Theo’s things. He really wasn’t. He just wanted a tie, and he knew where Theo kept his, so he though that his boyfriend with whom he had been living for year and a half, wouldn’t mind that he grabbed one.

Damn his curious nature, when Stiles touched something hard at the bottom of the drawer he took it. He didn’t even thought that it could be considered a violation of Theo’s privacy. He just took it and now he couldn’t _unsee_ it.

It was a box. An _engagement ring_ box. Stiles stood in the closet for minutes looking at the box as if it was going to talk or open a portal to a different dimension. _Oh god_. Theo bought a ring. _Theo bought a ring_. _An engagement ring_. For Stiles. _For him_. Theo wanted to get married. He wanted to get married with him.

Stiles’s mind was accelerated, remembering all the times in the past months in which Theo might have mentioned something about marriage. This was a surprise. They have been dating officially not even for two years, and they had a very rocky begining of the relationship. Stiles hated Theo years ago, and with reason, Theo did almost kill his best friend. Said best friend who would be his best man at the hypothetical wedding. Life surely was interesting.

Stiles called his office and asked for the day off. There was no way he was going to concentrate today. Stiles seated on the living room’s sofa. It was going to be a long day before he could confront Theo when he arrived from the Hospital.

Maybe there was some other reason why Theo wanted to get married. There are some legal benefits about a couple being married, like in case you die what happens to your heritage, or in medical terms if someone has an accident their spouse will get to decide about their treatment and things like that. Theo had always been very practical and previsional.

Stiles was going to have hell of a day waiting for Theo. And if Theo proposed, was he ready to say yes?

~~~~~~~~~~

“Stiles! Are you home?” Theo shouted entering their apartmet. Theo spotted his boyfriend in the kitchen. “Hey” Theo kissed Stiles on the cheek. “How was your day? W-why are you still in your pjs?”

“Are you dying? I’m not dying.” Stiled asked Theo turning around to face his boyfriend.

“W-what!? No... I’m not... why would you think that?! I’m glad that you’re... okay? What’s going on?” Theo questioned. He was used to Stiles being weird, it was one of the things he found more endearing about him, but this behaviour was abnormal, something happened that had unsettled the FBI Agent. “You didn’t go to work today? What happened?”

Stiles exhaled meeting Theo’s eyes. “Something did happen...”

“Did they fire you?” Theo asked

“No, it has nothing to do with work. It was actually me the one who called to have the day off” Stiles explained.

“Why?” Theo was starting to get nervous, Stiles was being very mysterious.

Stiles got up if the chair he was sitting and walked toward the living room. He grabbed something from the table. “I-I wasn’t, I didn’t m-mean to...” Stiles was struggling with his words which only made Theo’s worry increase. “I wasn’t spying on your things I swear, I trust you” Stiles claimed and turned around. Theo noticed what Stiles was holding and his hands and everything made sense.

“ _Oh_ ” Theo whispered.

“I was looking for a tie...” Stiles explained

Theo huffed a laugh. “You never wear ties” Theo huffed again looking down. Stiles took a step toward his boyfriend, he didn’t want Theo to be sad. “Did I get the size right? The ring is very simple but I didn’t think you would appreciate a big rock in it” Theo allegued.

“I-I didn’t look inside... I mean, I’ve ruined the surprise, I didn’t want to... ruin everything...” Stiles said. “So it is a ring? A ring for me?”

“Yeah... what did you think it was inside? The codes for the nuclear misiles?” Theo responded.

“I thought maybe there was a pen drive inside with some kind of information or that someone asked you to guard it... maybe... millions of theories came to me since this morning” Stiles admitted.

Theo snorted. “I’m sorry I gave you such a headache, I’m sorry I-I made uncomfortable...” Theo said in a slightly sad tone reaching out to take the ring box from Stiles’s hands.

“Theo no! Come here” Stiles said grabbing his boyfriend’s arm and pulling him towards the sofa. “I’m not sad, I’m not mad. I’m-m...” Stiles looked at Theo’s eyes, how much had Theo’s eyes changed. They used to be cold and evil, although not so much towards him... Stiles had always been his weak point. But now they always showed Theo’s emotions. Stiles grabbed Theo’s head and pushed their lips together in a hungry and demanding kiss. Theo moaned into the kiss, surprised by Stiles’s action. “I love you Theo, _I love you_ ” Stiles assured his boyfriend who breathed out letting some of his nerves go. “It just caught me by surprise. I guess I should be thankful that I have a partner who always surprises me and it’s not predictable at all” Stiles teased.

“Well now you know what it feels like” Theo chuckled.

“This doesn’t change anything about us, I just... I didn’t even know what you thought about marriage” Stiles explained.

“I saw it and I felt the need to buy it. It was like some kind of instinct possessed me. The idea of you being publicly and legally mine was alluring. I guess I must be the wolf inside me. I’ve always known you are the love of my life” Stiles couldn’t help but feel a blush coming over him. “I guess I didn’t stop to think about the implications of it” Theo declared.

A comfortable silence fell between the couple. “When I found it, I-I had a turmoil of emotions. I panicked and insecure like _omg a ring! He wants us to marry oh my god that’s a big step!_ But I also felt joy, I was incredibly happy too. Were you going to propose soon?” Stiles said.

“I don’t know... I didn’t think of a date, I wanted to see when It felt right. I thought I would know when the right moment came” Theo responded.

“I’m sorry I ruined it...” Stiles apologised.

“Don’t be... it’s good we had this talk. We don’t need it Stiles. It’s just a paper, maybe someday we will feel it” Theo assured. Theo patted Stiles on the knee and got up of the sofa.

“Did you have like a speech already made?” Stiles asked teasing.

“Not really... I guess I thought about some things to say but...” Theo said.

“Show it to me” Stiles dared.

“What?” Theo snorted.

Stiles grabbed the box and put it on Theo’s hand. “Humour me! Do it as you imagined it. Any day is good for you to declare your unconditional and eternal love for me” Stiles claimed.

Theo rolled his eyes with fondness. He was in love with that idiot. “All right” Theo said before getting to one knee.

“Oh, wow, oh, haha, okay!” Stiles laughed nervously.

“You want the real version, right?” Theo said.

“Y-yes, yes, proceed” Stiles agreed.

Theo took Stiles’s hand in his. “Mieczylaw Stilinski” Theo proclaimed pronouncing his name perfectly. Stiles heart started beating uncontrollably, Theo’s tone was serious and solemn. “The prince of Mischief, the boy who stole my heart almost twenty years ago in a baseball pitch. During all this years that we have known each other there’s been a consistency in my life, I have always wanted to be with you. Whether as your friend, or as member of an evil chimera pack...” Stiles snorted eyes never leaving Theo’s. “I have always wanted you. I’ve never thought I would get the privilege to be with you like this, to be your partner, but I do love being your partner in crime. I want to be the person you come to when you have great news to share, I want to be the person you call when you need help, when you need someone to hug you. You need to know that I’ll always be there for you, to protect you, to fight beside you, no matter what” By this point Stiles’s eyes were full of tears and Theo’s were watering too. “You’re annoying, and noisy, too reckless...” “Hey! Hey! This is not the time to insult me, jerk! You’re supposed to say nice things!” Stiles laughed cleaning some of the tears of his eyes. “You’re loyal, and brave too, and smart, and caring... I’ll take it all, your no self preservation and your obsession to put yourself in danger, making me go crazy with worry, because it makes you you, and you’re too unique and special to change. You have a dark side too. It scares you. But I have one too and we get each other perfectly. You’re sexy, and naughty, and thanks to my supernatural powers I know that even when we are sixty years old I’m going to pin you down to the bed and have my way with you” Stiles laughed out loud. “You need to know that I’ll always love you, forever. When we go to sleep at night, and we pull each other close, there’s a moment in which our hearts connect and beat at the same rhythm, there’s this connection we have that we can seem to fight, even tought we both have tried before. We are meant to be, I know it, and I know you know it too. I hurt you in the past but you know I’ll never do it again. I love you to hell and back. Will you marry m-” Theo confessed.

“Yes! Yes! Theo, yes!” Stiles said falling to his knees to be at Theo’s level and kissing his boyfriend deep in the mouth. Theo chuckled,

he also had tears in his eyes, he was emotional after opening his heart to Stiles. “The answer is yes” Stiles repeated.

Theo huffed a laugh. “You didn’t let me ask” Theo teased.

“Then ask” Stiles said. Theo looked at Stiles with a confused expression. “I mean it, ask me” Stiles insisted.

“Stiles... what....” Theo whispered.

“You said that we will know when it will feel right. I feel it, I’m sure. Ask me” Stiles claimed caressing Theo’s left cheek with his hand.

Theo glared at Stiles, he wasn’t kidding, his face showed determination. Theo opened the box revealing the ring, a silver band, simple with an inscription “ _To my real heart_ ”. Stiles exhaled and smiled brightly.

“Will you marry me?” Theo asked in a soft voice.

“Yes, a million times yes” Stikes said before kissing his boyfriend again. Theo put the ring in Stiles’s finger. “Perfect size” Stiles murmured. Stiles couldn’t stop looking at the ring in his finger. It felt unreal, it was weird but a good kinda weird, it made his stomach rumble with happiness and his heart beat fast. He was happy. “We’re engaged” Stiles declared.

“Yeah, we are” Theo agreed. Single tears of happiness falling from his eyes. Stiles jumped on top of Theo making the later’s back touch the floor, and kissed him passionately.

“We’re engaged” Stiles repeated excitedly.

“Yes, I’m your fiancé” Theo proclaimed.

“Oh my god! You’re my fiancé! I have a fiancé! I’m _your_ fiancé! This is crazy!” Stiles laughed uncontrollably pecking Theo all over his face while the Chimera smiled happily. “I have to call my dad! He is going to be so shocked! And what about the wedding!”

“No, no! Don’t think about the wedding! There’s no need to rush! We can have some time to enjoy the engagement” Theo claimed.

“Lydia is going to want to organise it” Stiles said.

Theo’s eyes filled with horror. “How about we elope?” Theo suggested and Stiles snorted.

“You’re right let’s not think about that now. Let’s celebrate. I was promised to be pinned down to the bed at least until we are sixty” Stiles said seductively.

Theo smirked. “I’ll grab a bottle of wine”.

Stiles fell in the bed and looking at the ceiling he couldn’t contain the smile of his face. Just this morning was unsure of this, he was a wreck of nerves, and now everything felt as it should. Theo entered the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses. They newly engaged couple clinked their glasses. For them. For their future. Together.

The next morning Stiles called his father, and much to the FBI Agent’s surprise his father was not shocked in the least about the news.

Two days later Stiles opened his email and saw a message from Lydia.

“ _I’m sending you some of the venues I looked into for the ceremony. Tell me what you think or I’ll choose the one I like the most..._ ”

“THEO! THEO!!” Stiles shouted his fiancé's name. Theo came running to where Stiles was and with one look at his love he knew what was the problem. “If we elope she will never forgive us” Stiles claimed. Theo sighed. 

This was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This things came out of nowhere and I couldn't stop writing. I hand't been so much into writing lately I don't know why, I hope this fin means that i'm back with my stories.
> 
> I hope you liked this one! if you did as you know kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
